1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engines and, more specifically, to a steam turbine engine which converts highly pressurized steam to rotative mechanical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other engines that may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.